


Never Like This

by sshhdonttellanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Songwriter Harry, Threesome - F/M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/sshhdonttellanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an escort. They are a (mostly) gay couple. They share a beautiful night in a hotel room. She will never be the same. It's never like this. Never! <br/>(Porn with Plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Like This

She walks the corridor in her Stella McCartney suit, her Christian Louboutin heels on the rich springy carpet putting a bounce in her step. She reaches the door number she's memorised and lightly knocks before using the keycard that was left at reception for her to open the door. 

She sees two men huddled together looking nervous, whispering to one another. She waits patiently for them to finish before clearing her throat slightly.

They turn and the hello she'd been about to say dries in her mouth. She smiles a little brighter this time, a little more genuinely and tries again. 

"Hello, I'm from Carla's agency, " hello indeed, she thinks letting her eyes rake over them. 

One is tall and thin, almost gangly in a way that somehow comes across as elegant. He has a mop of long curly hair, the greenest eyes and as he smiles, a lopsided smile that manages to be sweet and soulful as well as flirty and dirty, a dimple pops out to say hey. 

Where the first was soft the other is all sharp lines. He has cheekbones that she longs to slap, knowing they'd cut easily, a jawline you could almost slice paper with and eyes the most beguiling amber colour she's ever seen. He's stunning, with his perfectly coiffed watermelon seed black hair that she cannot wait to see dropping and falling into his eyes slick with sweat, his olive skin and his eyelashes that she can see even from across the room. She'd pay money to see him in eyeliner. Hell she'd pay them both for tonight. However she wouldn't be the one reaching for her wallet this evening.

"Hi I'm Harry." Curly walked towards her making to shake her hand, which made her smile again. She shook her head and kissed both his cheeks instead, clutching his hand for the hell off it. To tell her roommate, a fellow escort later. Saving little things like that up to make each other laugh is part of what makes this job bearable for them. 

"And that must make you Zayn." She said to Mr Tall Dark and Incredibly Handsome. 

"Hey, nice to meet you." He was a little slicker than Harry, who was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning, a little more aloof. She'd have to work harder to gain his approval, to give him the experience he was paying so much for. 

"Would you like a drink? We got in some champagne or there's beer and spirits?" Harry asked. 

"Champagne would be fantastic. Thank you." She'd actually much prefer a beer or a gin and tonic but they'd ordered in the champagne specially and chugging on a beer didn't portray the right image. She watched Harry pour the drink, the movements of his hands mesmerising in their elegance. His wrists caught her eye and she literally couldn't drag them away. 

"He takes you that way," Zayn whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her back "draws you in, makes it impossible not to see him. He's beautiful isn't he."

It was a statement not a question. Like Zayn couldn't fathom for a moment that anyone would disagree, but she breathed an answer anyway. 

"Yes. He's beautiful Zayn."

"So are you. We spent a long time reading profiles and looking at pictures from the agency. We'd almost given up, but when we got to yours we looked at each other and we both just knew." He spoke softly, breathy in her ear. She could feel herself starting to grow aroused, her temperature rising. She exhaled, her breath ragged, to compose herself. 

"Well I'm very glad and flattered you chose me and I'll do everything I can to make this evening go exactly how you pictured it." 

"Zayn hon, are you not going to offer our guest a seat? Where are your manners? You know your Mam would go mental, she raised you better than that."

Zayn rolled his eyes affectionately, and she couldn't help but laugh. Who brings up someone's mum in a situation like this? This kid was a major goofball but it worked for him, making him charming and endearing. 

They sat on the sofas in the lounge area of the suite, her demurely folding her legs at the ankles and sipping her champagne. 

Harry threw Zayn a look that was pleading, asking him to start the conversation. 

This look told her everything she needed to know and she now knew how to play it. Some people liked to jump straight to it, others needed to feel it was a date, needed to talk first, get to know one another. These beautiful men fell firmly into the second category, and she knew just how to handle that. 

"So tell me guys, how long have you been together?"

"Forever. My life started when I met him." Zayn answered genuinely smiling for the first time. It made her feel dizzy it was so stunning. 

"It certainly feels that way. We met when I was 15, Zee 16, both in London on school trips to Tate Modern. I saw him sitting in front of a Lichtenstein, drawing in a big sketch book and I felt this jolt. Like my core shifted and settled in a different place. Everything changed the second I saw him. I changed." 

"I felt that feeling when you know someone is watching you and looked up into the green eyes that have kept me tethered ever since."

"That's beautiful." She mumbled, having to turn away. The moment felt too intimate, like it belonged to them and she was intruding. They finally dragged their gaze away from each other long enough to smile at her, bring her back into the scene. 

"It was," Harry smiled before his face dropped. "We've not asked you your name! I'm so sorry."

She giggled flirtatiously and told him the name she worked under. 

Harry frowned, "no I know that. I meant your real name."

She repeated the name again a little more firmly, wanting to make it clear this was the only answer he was going to get. Harry remained frowning, and was about to push the issue when his partner shook his head, warning Harry to drop it. She smiled gratefully in his direction. 

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" She asked, both to move things along and to gauge how much coaching and coaxing she'd have to do. 

"Not really." Zayn answered with a shrug, wanting to show that whilst they haven't done this it's no big deal. She thinks this is very naive and does something she wouldn't normally do. She offers up advice based on her experience. 

"I don't mean to overstep any boundaries," she starts before Harry interrupts. 

"There are no boundaries love. At least not whilst we talk." He adds with a blush that makes her long to touch his cheek. 

"Ok then. You seem like a really sweet couple, and I think you should take a moment to think about this, really think about it. This sort of thing it's not for everyone. It can have repercussions." She knows she shouldn't be saying this, that it could potentially ruin the mood for the boys but she likes them. She recognises what they have as special and rare and she likes that relationships like that exist in the world. She doesn't want to be the one to screw something so pure up. It's as simple as that. 

"We have thought about it. A lot. We want this and we know we can do it. We have faith in us," Zayn again says plainly and she knows they have mentally prepared for it. That it will be ok. That they will. 

"Thank you though, you're so sweet and good to check. I knew we'd found the right person, your energy felt right the moment you walked in." Harry beams at her, earning her two dimples, and reaches for her hand. 

He sits holding it as the conversation continues and she feels like a schoolgirl it's so chaste but it kind of isn't. 

They've secured her services for the entire night so there's no rush. There's time to do this at the speed they want, getting to know her and get a feel for who she is. 

"I have to ask...why do you guys want a woman to join you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Zayn and Harry look at one another, obviously thinking how to answer. Finally Zayn spoke.

"We both consider ourselves to be bi or maybe pansexual is a better way to explain it. I don't like men. Only Harry. Only ever Harry. And Harry likes girls too but for him it's a purely sexual thing,"

"If, god forbid," he looks at Zayn with horror in his eyes and uses his free hand to touch Zayn like he needs to make sure he's really there. Like he needs the reassurance of his existence, "I'd never met Zayn I think I'd still have been mostly gay, but him? I don't think it would've ever occurred to him if it wasn't for me."

"So when we decided we wanted to bring in another person a woman was the obvious choice."

"And the reason we decided to do it through the agency was because it just seemed the best, least complicated option."

They talk about art for an age and she learns Zayn is an artist himself. 

"Not that I sell a lot but-"

"Don't you listen to him, he's insanely talented and it's only a matter of time."

"What do you do Harry?"

"I'm a song writer, and own a music publishing company."

"That sounds so exciting."

"Yeah it's not what I started out to do, I was in a shitty band that got signed and then promptly got dropped, but I actually love it. It feels like I'm doing what I was always supposed to do. The band gave me the contacts and connections when I started out and I've had work ever since. I do ok."

"Now who's being modest? You do great! All those platinum songs and artists begging you to write for them. Not to mention you being able to support your loser artist boyfriend." Zayn jokes but it's obvious he's fiercely proud of Harry's accomplishments. 

"Don't you call my boy a loser!" Harry giggled "I support him as he supported me when I started the band, working crappy jobs in bars and restaurants to allow me to follow my dream. I'm just repaying him and it's a fucking honour."

Zayn does that smile again. The one that makes her dizzy. They reach for each other instinctually, kissing slowly. 

Now she likes seeing hot people kissing regardless of their respective genders, be it man and woman, woman and woman or man and man, but this takes the cake. And as the kiss continues, deepens, the way Harry's thumb caresses her hand and Zayn's fingers dance up her thigh, both boys wanting up involve her, only serves to increase the beauty of it. 

Zayn breaks the kiss and turns to her, "Would you like to kiss Harry?" 

It's a genuine question. He wants her to want it. There can be no faking here. She could say no and there would be no hard feelings, no upset. As if she'd say no. She's wanted to kiss Harry since she walked through the door. She's wanted to kiss them both and a whole lot more. She nods her head but that's not enough for Zayn. 

"Say it." He speaks commandingly like noncompliance is not an option.

"I want to kiss Harry." She breathes, liking this domineering side to Zayn. 

"Harry?"

Harry wastes no time speaking simply stroking Zayn's cheek and then hers. 

He brushes a strand of hair from her face and brings his mouth in, pausing to search her eyes. She nods again, tries to show in her eyes that she truly wants this. Harry must like what he sees because he groans softly and brings his lips to hers. His lips are puffy and a tad dry so she runs her tongue along them to wet them a little. Harry's hand grasps her jaw as he opens his mouth and she slides her tongue in. They massage one another and as she licks at the inside of his mouth he makes the most needy sound she's ever heard. It seems hard wired to her pussy and she feels her wetness grow. 

They break apart breathlessly and Zayn murmurs "beautiful."

She turns to him, her heartbeat and breath ragged, her head spinning," And what am I doing next Mr Malik?"

The answering smirk along with the devilish glint in his eye sends another wave of arousal straight to her core. 

"On your knees..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this first part is good. The next part (the juicy bit lol) will be up ASAP.  
> Love. Respect. Peace.  
> Kay  
> X


End file.
